The Defense of Strahnbrad
Creeps *2 Gnolls *1 Gnoll Poacher *11 Bandits Critters *Pigs *Sheeps Villagers *Farmer Jerrett (male) *Benedict (male) *Jeremy (male) *Farmer Ted (male) *Garth (male) *Thornby (male) *Gerard (male) *Mike (male) *Scott (male) *Joe (male) *Dean (male) *Stephanie (female) *Maria (female) *Amy Diane (female) *Matilda (female) *Allicia (female) **Garrett (kid) **Logan (kid) **James (kid) **Steven (kid) **Andrew (kid) **Little Timmy (kid) *Blake (kid) *Ryan (kid) *Unnamed villagers Transcript of the mission Recent orc uprisings in southern Lordaeron have forced the Alliance to take decisive measures. To contain the orcish threat, King Terenas has sent two of the realm's greatest paladins - his son, Prince Arthas, and the legendary Uther the Lightbringer to deal with the orcs once and for all. ;Uther the Lightbringer :Welcome, Prince Arthas. The men and I are honored by your presence. ;Arthas :Can the formalities, Uther. I'm not king yet. It's good to see you. ;Uther the Lightbringer :You too, lad. I'm pleased that King Terenas sent you to help me. ;Arthas :Father still hopes your experience and patience may rub off on me. ;Uther the Lightbringer :It is a father's right to dream, isn't it? ;Arthas :Look, here's where we stand. Our scouts have confirmed there is an orc encampment hidden somewhere over the next ridge. ;Uther the Lightbringer :As I suspected... ;Arthas :It gets worse. They're preparing to attack the nearby village of Strahnbrad. As far as we know, the village is completely defenseless. ;Uther the Lightbringer :I need to move against the orcs' base immediately. Can you handle Strahnbrad's defense on your own? ;Arthas :Of course, Uther. Don't worry about me. ;Uther the Lightbringer :Good. Meet me at the orc camp once you've saved the village. Be careful, Arthas. ;NEW UNIT ACQUIRED Footman - Footmen are versatile solidiers equipped for melee combat. HINT - Use Holy Light to heal wounded units. visit the village close to the camp to obtain two more footmen if you want villager:"we will fight for lordaeron pick our swords" ;Optional Quests Save Timmy Save Timmy ::- Slay the Gnoll kidnappers ::Something has been agitating the local beasts lately. Just yesterday, a half-starved pack of Gnolls pillaged a local farmhouse, stealing livestock and kidnapping a young boy named Timmy. Hopefully the cretins haevn't eaten him yet. to save timmy go to the ruins taking the road north of the quest giver's farm and you will find three gnolls defending five cages (one of the with timmy inside)takeout the gnolls and you will be rewarded with a health potion ---- ;Optional Quests Bandit Lord Bandit Lord :- Slay Menag, the Bandit Lord :- Return Ledger to Gerard :The cunning Bandit Lord, Menag, has been terrorizing the lands around Strahnbrad for months. He and his lackeys just made off with a ledger full of vital information regarding the estate of the local farmer, Gerard. follow menag to his camp at the east of gerald's farm killing all the bandits in the way when you arive menag and his last bandits will attack arthas and his forces kill them after menag is killded pick the ledger and go back to the farm As Arthas approached the gates of Strahnbrad, a man ran outside fleeing from 2 Blackrock Orc Grunts. Dean: Save us! Grunt: He's escaping! Kill him! (a Blackrock Orc Grunt kills Dean) Arthas: Damn! The attack has already begun! To arms, my brothers! ;Defend Strahnbrad Defend Strahnbrad :-Travel to Strahnbrad :-Arthas must survive :-Defeat the Slave Master and his guards :Strahnbrad may already be under attack by Orcish forces! Immediate action must be taken! Make your way to the village and slay any marauding Orcs you encounter. when you enter at strahnbrad go southwest of the village and you willfind two footmen fighting two grunts footman:"to the attack" help them to kill the grunts return and take northwest this time and you will find the Slave Master and three grunts with him Slave Master: "Haul these wretches off with the rest of them!" Grunt: "Move 'em out!" kill them and you finished the battle This mission ends as Prince Arthas goes to help Uther against the orcish threat of Blackrock, and leaves Sthrahnbrad unharmed. (mostly) External links Category:Campaign chapters